Fotografías
by Nalnyatrix Black
Summary: Le gustaba la fotografía porque era capaz de plasmar la belleza de un momento antes de que esta se marchitase. Incluso la belleza del dolor y la destrucción.


**Disclaimer:** Nada del universo pottérico me pertenece, todo es de J.K. Rowling.

Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

**Nota de la autora:** Ejem... soy tan torpe que había supuesto que era otra persona mi AI, pero bueno, aun así sigo diciendo que me he esforzado muchísimo en esta historia porque Colin no es un personaje que tenga muy pensado (por no decir que no tengo pensado nada de él, solo escribí una parodia sobre él y ya) así que se me ha hecho el doble de difícil. Pero espero que te guste, **Aru97**. Y perdona la confusión. Qué torpe soy.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>FOTOGRAFÍAS<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Tengo que defender mis ideales. El tiempo dirá cuándo podré llevarlos a cabo<em> - Anne Frank.

* * *

><p>Siempre le había gustado la fotografía porque era capaz de inmortalizar la belleza de un momento en un trozo de papel, era capaz de inmortalizar la vida, de atraparla, en una foto. Y podía ver una y otra vez esa belleza que ya se habría marchitado y habría muerto.<p>

Le gustaba la fotografía porque le permitía escabullirse del horror del mundo en el que vivía disfrutando los pequeños momentos de belleza y armonía que captaba en una foto.

Le gustaba la fotografía porque era simplemente perfecta.

Pero aquello no lo era. Llovían hechizos a su alrededor, los muros se derrumbaban, gritos de dolor, pidiendo auxilio, inundaban sus oídos. Paralizándole por completo. Permanecía escondido detrás de un muro derruido, con las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas, soñando con aquellos días en los que se dedicaba a hacer fotos. Y era capaz de imaginarse todas las fotos que había hecho del castillo en su mente, de sustituir las imágenes de los muros derruidos por aquellas imágenes que él había captado de la solidez de los mismos. De eliminar las imágenes de los terrenos en llamas y llenos de cuerpos por aquellas que él había captado de la hierba, del viento meciendo los árboles, de la tranquilidad del lago en el que podía reflejarse.

Pero por más que intentara evadirse, los muros seguían cayendo a su alrededor, los gritos seguían llegando a sus oídos acompañados de risas frenéticas. Por más que recordara no podía escapar a aquel horror que se había desatado a su alrededor. Estaba completamente paralizado, sin saber qué hacer. Nunca había estado en una lucha de verdad. Y se sentía inútil, como si el basilisco le hubiera mirado de nuevo.

Cerró los ojos, intentando calmarse, tenía que salir de allí, gente moría a su alrededor mientras él jugaba al escondite, amigos y compañeros luchaban unidos por un futuro sin dolor ni guerras mientras él lloraba asustado. Era momento de que se olvidara de las fotos que captaban la hermosura de aquel lugar, y se enfrentara a la otra cara del mundo, la del dolor y el miedo.

Colin se puso en pie, lentamente, intentando obligar a sus piernas que temblaban sin control a que se estuvieran quietas. Respiró varias veces, intentando centrarse en la cadencia de su respiración acelerada hasta que esta se calmase, para poder analizar la situación con lógica.

Los mortífagos atacaban con las maldiciones imperdonables a todo aquel que se le acercase, pero Colin no se atrevía a utilizar ninguna de esas maldiciones. Ni siquiera sabía si podría enfrentarse a algún mortífago sin paralizarse por el miedo. Entonces recordó que él se sabía el castillo de memoria por haberse pasado horas y horas recorriéndolo para captar hasta la última piedra en una fotografía. Podría utilizar su conocimiento para encontrar a aquellos alumnos heridos y llevarlos fuera del fuego de batalla. Era consciente de que eso implicaría enfrentarse a algún mortífago si se lo encontrase, pero era lo mínimo que podía hacer, lo único que podía hacer en su situación.

Respiró profundamente y se limpió las lágrimas. Comenzó a caminar, con la espalda pegada a la pared y el corazón bombeando en sus oídos, intentaba respirar lentamente, para poder centrarse en todo lo que pudiera ver y oír, pero le era imposible.

Dobló una esquina, acercándose cada vez más a los gritos de auxilio, no sabía si era un alumno herido o uno siendo torturado. Así que caminó con cautela, poco a poco. Logró captar dos sombras al final del pasillo, así que seguramente fuera uno siendo torturado. Se acercó todavía más, consiguiendo escuchar las risas de un hombre sobre los gritos del joven.

Colin llegó al final de la pared, y asomó un poco la cabeza para observar la situación. Un encapuchado con máscara torturaba a un alumno tirado en el suelo, sangrando. Pudo ver que el mortífago estaba demasiado ensimismado en la tortura para notar la presencia de Colin, así que cogió aire y salió de su escondite rápidamente.

—¡Desmaius! —gritó antes de que el mortífago pudiera darse cuenta de su situación. El hechizo dio de lleno en el hombre y este cayó al suelo como un peso muerte. Colin se acercó corriendo al chico, que permanecía en el suelo hecho un ovillo —. Eh, oye, tenemos que movernos, ¿puedes caminar? —el joven levantó la cabeza, y Colin sabía que lo que vio en esos ojos no lo olvidaría nunca. El dolor y angustia que reflejaban llegó incluso a hacerle daño físico. Tenía la cara ensangrentada y un ojo hinchado, pero lo que más dañado estaba era su interior. Le ayudó a levantarse mientras comprobaba si tenía algo roto.

Colin sabía que estaban en el tercer piso, era imposible que pudieran salir por la puerta principal como si nada, pero tenía que encontrar la manera de sacarle de allí, o, al menos, de llevarle a un lugar seguro.

Recordó el pasadizo de la bruja tuerta en ese mismo piso, no debía estar muy lejos. Con el joven apoyado en él, caminó lentamente hacia el pasadizo, intentando, a la vez, escuchar a ver si encontraba más gritos pidiendo ayuda cercanos, pero el ruido que hacían las paredes al derrumbarse evitaban que pudiera concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera el esquivar las piedras.

—¡Ayuda!

Colin se giró, buscando de dónde provenía la voz, aquello había sonado cerca. Muy cerca. Vio, un poco más delante, como un montón de piedras se movía ligeramente. Dejó al joven apoyado en la pared y corrió hacia allí. Apartó las piedras con la varita y descubrió a una joven enterrada, tenía magullada toda la cara y los brazos.

—¿Tienes algo roto? —inquirió Colin.

—La pierna —contestó la chica señalando la derecha. Colin maldijo, no podía cargar con los dos. Miró hacia atrás hacia el joven que había dejado apoyado en la pared.

—¿Puedes caminar solo? —inquirió con urgencia. No podían quedarse mucho tiempo ahí parados. El chico levantó la cabeza y le miró durante unos instantes, como si no supiera que estaba preguntándole a él, para después asentir y caminar hacia él. Colin se guardó la varita en la túnica y cogió a la chica en brazos, no es que le resultara liviana, precisamente, pero podía hacer el esfuerzo por sacarlos de allí.

Los tres llegaron rápidamente a la estatua de la bruja tuerta.

—Dissendium —murmuró Colin y la estatua dio paso al pasadizo.

—¡Eh! —Colin se giró, con el corazón en la garganta, y vio a tres mortífagos al inicio del pasillo. Rápidamente colocó a la chica sobre su pierna buena.

—Llévatela —le urgió al joven herido—. Yo los distraeré. ¡Vamos!

Cuando los dos chicos estuvieron dentro del pasadizo, lo destruyó. Se sentía como en una de esas películas que veía con su hermano cuando eran pequeños. Con la notable diferencia de que sabía que él no saldría vivo de aquella, ni que ninguna chica estaba colado por sus huesos, ni era su princesa.

Empuñó la varita con fuerza, intentando que no se notase que le temblaba. Les vio avanzar, lentamente, como si estuvieran disfrutando de aquel momento. Colin lanzó un hechizo y comenzó a correr, con la esperanza de poder encontrar un sitio donde esconderse. Corría en zig-zag, porque sabía que así sería más difícil que le alcanzara alguno de los hechizos de los mortífagos. Giraba la cabeza de vez en cuando para lanzar "desmaius" tanto como podía. Consiguió dar a dos de ellos antes de conseguir entrar en una de las aulas.

Se sorprendió al ver que faltaba la mitad de la pared a aquella aula y que se podía ver los terrenos de Hogwarts, el fuego que prendía los árboles, las llamas reflejándose en el lago, la sangre derramándose y pintando el césped, los cuerpos cayendo, los rayos volando de un lado al otro. Por un momento se olvidó de los mortífagos que entrarían en la habitación en cualquier momento. Se olvidó absolutamente de todo.

Solo podía admirar la belleza del caos que reinaba en aquel momento, sorprendiéndose que la guerra en sí misma también fuera bella, que también guardara esa fuerza violenta en el interior que le gustaba plasmar en sus fotos.

Y mientras sentía que la maldición daba de lleno en su espalda, mientras caía desde aquella aula a la batalla, deseó poder tener su cámara para poder plasmar la belleza del caos y de la muerte.

* * *

><p>FIN<p> 


End file.
